Boulder's Revenge
by bbll22
Summary: Boulder has loomed over Sodor for some time now without any action whatsoever, but after a visit from the Fat Controller one night, the next day will be when Boulder gets his revenge.


Lee's Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

Stories

**Boulder's Revenge**

It had been a busy day on the Island of Sodor as mist came in and dominated over most of the land. The sun had just set, and the night sky loomed over everyone. The Moon shone bright above the land and left a ghostly feel to the surroundings. The Fat Controller had just left his office, and made his way to his car, he was setting off to go home, but when he came at the crossroads on the way back, he went the wrong way. He was heading in the direction of the old, abandoned Boulder Quarry. He went there for a purpose. He wanted to know why Boulder had affected his engines so badly, some can't even go on the lines near the abandoned quarry now as their terrified of Boulder. When he arrived, he simply just got out of his car, and spoke directly at Boulder.

"You have caused so much trouble for me and my railway. You shouldn't be here!" he said to himself. Boulder didn't reply, his expression just stayed fixed at the one it always had. After a while, the emotionless expression spooked the Fat Controller, so he quickly got back in his car, and made his way home. When he returned home, Lady Hatt was waiting and seemed very worried.

"Topham! Where have you been?" she said in an extremely concerned tone.

"I was busy with paperwork, Darling" he replied. "It won't happen again!"

"It better not!" quickly replied Lady Hatt. The Fat Controller couldn't believe he'd just lied to his wife, but his main priority was now with Boulder. He looked out of his study window and in the distance saw a face, he thought it was Boulder's, but it couldn't be, it was smiling. The Fat Controller was definitely spooked now, so he made his way to bed, but as he went up the stairs to his bedroom, he heard a loud, booming laugh. It spooked him out so much that he rushed up the stairs so that he was out of hearing distance, but who's laugh was it? Was it Boulder's?

Morning rose and the Fat Controller quickly made his way to work, so quick that he hadn't even had it traditional breakfast of Crumpets. Lady Hatt wondered what was wrong with him now. She quickly made her way to her small car and followed her husband's blue car.  
"This isn't the way to his office!" she commented as she noticed that this wasn't normal at all. She kept following him and eventually he came to a halt, it was at the Boulder Quarry. He got out of his car, and turned round as he noticed a car was just pulling up behind him. Lady Hatt got out of her car and immediately made her way to her husband.

"This is the paperwork then?" she questioned

"Why were you following me, dear?" he then questioned in reply.

"You're lying to me!" she exclaimed. The Fat Controller didn't reply, he just turned round and looked at Boulder again. Lady Hatt then looked aswell. This time, Boulder was smiling, this was worrying indeed.

"It never smiles" said the Fat Controller "It shouldn't be doing this!" Lady Hatt didn't respond, she just looked on at Boulder. Then, she noticed some rocks beneath Boulder were falling from their place.

"Topham..." she said in a concerned voice. "Look at Boulder, look what's happening!"

"Oh dear..." he replied in concern. More and more rocks kept displacing and Boulder's smile got even wider as this was happening. The ground started to shake and the Fat Controller was really concerned now.

"We're leaving...NOW!" he exclaimed. Lady Hatt quickly got in her car, and the Fat Controller got in his. They quickly reversed away from the Quarry just at the moment when Boulder fell from his place. The impact on the ground was immense, and everywhere shook in the surrounding area. Mr. Percival's railway was most affected by this, Rusty and many of the engines were de-railed from the impact of Boulder to the ground.

"Oh no!" cried Rusty "It's happening again!"

The tremor caused by Boulder had not only just affected Mr. Percival's railway, it had seemingly affected every railway on the Island. The Arlesdale Railway couldn't cope as the force of the tremor eventually reached them. Rex was thrown off the line and landed directly on his side. His coaches also landed in this way and some passengers were hurt.

"What was that?" questioned Rex, no-one knew at all. The tremor was so powerful, it had even reached the Culdee Fell Railway. The ground on the hilly, mountainous line shook violently and all engines had to be careful or else that would fall directly off and never be seen again.

"What's happening Culdee?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know" he replied. No-one knew, except the Fat Controller and Lady Hatt. They were still looking on when in the distance they heard a bell, it was Toby's.

"Come quickly!" he shouted "Engines are damaged and passengers are hurt, please come quickly!" he then beckoned. They then did, and when they got to the mainland, they saw several trains off the rails, and in bad ways. Passengers hurt and needing hospital treatment, and most important of all, when they turned back round, the Fat Controller and Lady Hatt could see Boulder in the distance, smiling...

People were screaming, engines were scared, and no-one understood fully what had just happened.

"It's Boulder isn't it?" questioned Lady Hatt to her husband.

"I can only guess so..." he replied

"But why is it doing this? Why now?" she then questioned in return. The Fat Controller didn't reply, he just stood there, looking on at Boulder, his smile at the widest he'd ever seen it. He couldn't comprehend that Boulder could have done this, who would? A car horn was then heard in the distance, it was Miss Jenny's Land Rover. It quickly came to a halt, and out came Miss Jenny and Mr. Percival who was in the passenger seat. Their faces said it all, they were concerned, and it showed terribly. Miss Jenny was just about to speak when all of a sudden, another tremor occurred. The ground shook once more and everyone tried to make their way to safety, but the force of the tremor prevented them from doing so. In the distance, a laugh became louder and louder, it was Boulder's. Everyone was shocked at this, they really couldn't believe it. The force of the second tremor had caused more damage, but this time, mainly to buildings and other structures. The Viaduct suffered a lot from the second tremor, Donald and Douglas had to be extremely careful as they were stuck on it now.

"Oh no!" they cried in unison as more damage was caused. "Were going down!" they then cried. Elsewhere, the tremor was causing trouble as Brendam Docks. Cranky was unable to keep steady and was nearly at the point of collapsing. The other cranes and the ships at the Docks were suffering aswell. The S.S. Kathryn couldn't set off with its passengers, this made them angry. Bulstrode, Herman and Jill were struggling aswell, the water rose with the tremor and all of them thought they might sink under the torrent. The whole Island was struggling was cope, and it of this was to do with Boulder...but what for?

The tremor passed, and everyone sighed with relief. The Fat Controller looked on in the distance and saw Boulder was no longer smiling, his old emotionless stare had returned.

"Oh good!" he exclaimed. "It's over!" he then cried out. Everyone cheered, but then stopped when then looked round and surveyed the damage. It was unbelievable how much damage had been due to Boulder. Cranes were called up to clear the damage and pick up engines who had been taken off the rails as a result of the tremors. Soon enough, everyone was back on the line, but the damage done elsewhere would still take a while to repair and return to normal.

Nightfall came and the Island was returning back to normal, or as close to normal as it could get at this time. The Fat Controller, Lady Hatt, Mr. Percival and Miss Jenny then made their way back to the Boulder Quarry to inspect Boulder for one last time.

"We're leaving you here..." said the Fat Controller.

"Forever..." continued Mr. Percival

"Were sealing off this area for good..." added Miss Jenny

"And we're leaving you in peace..." concluded Lady Hatt. Boulder's emotionless expression didn't change, it just remained as it was, and that's how everyone wanted to remember it. They then left as workmen arrived to seal off the Boulder Quarry for good and make it seem like it never existed. As they worked on through the night, Boulder's expression changed. It was now a sad, lonely expression with what seemed like a tear falling from one of his eyes. It is not known why Boulder did what he did on this day, everyone would be left to wonder. Boulder knew why he'd done it, but Boulder was now on his own, forever...


End file.
